The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (chapter 2)
by Elchikaah Haly
Summary: Chapter 2! Even if only few people read my story, I'll finish it anyway! BWAHAHAA!! In this part, Link, while returning to the woods, met a teen girl who was searching for that dwarf. Link brang her to him. The dwarf gave few facts about the two evil spir


_Thanx for those who reviewed my chapter one (Sniff.. Snifff.. Elchi is so ashamed for trying to defend that Ron... Some will forgive me? That 1000 fics.... Grrrr.... Saying everyone's fics suck) And Bunny Girle, I'm not able to put more details, I can only do it in french.. Sowwy! =( Thanx to some for saying it's an original fic! ^__^ )_

The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (chapter two)

Link got out of the market and jumped on Epona who was waiting for him. Epona immediatly ran in the direction of the Kokiri forest. Something picked up Link. He spoke to his horse. "Hey girl, I always think of that doll.... It was.... too cute! I want one too! I want the doll!" Epona decided to stop and nodded. "Yeah! Too cute! Sooooo cute! Too bad it doesn't exist in Hyrule..." She began to laugh in her mind. Link was never like that before. 

Epona was beginning to gallop while Link and her heard a call, a cry near the Zora river. They took a look there and found a teen blond girl with an adorable smile, running after them. She hold a long battle stick. Link and Epona reached her. "Hello Mister! the girl called. Sorry for disturbing you, but have you seen a dwarf with big ears?" Link was stunned. Another person who knew that man. "Yeah... You know him? Link asked. 

-Sure I know him! she answered. He's my father! Well, not my real father, obviously... 

-Is your father called Filanio? 

-Yep! I'm searching for him! He told me to stay in our house in Ora, but I decided to follow him! But I lost him... Where did you find him? 

-Well, I didn't find him, he came to us. He is in the forest with my family, well, my friends! I'm heading there for now! Do you want to climb on my horse? I can bring you there in few minutes! 

-Oh thank you Mister! I owe it to you! 

-Nan, no problem, young lady!" 

The girl got on Epona, then the horse continued her track. During their journey, Link and teen were spoken together. "What is your name, lady? Link asked. 

-My name? I'm Ameda Killah! I know my father's last name is Goshunter but daddy told me the name Killah was from my real father... And you, what's yours, Mister? 

-Huh... My name is Link! 

-Woah! So you are the legendary Hero of Time of Hyrule? We heard about your fight against Ganondorf, the king of evil! I also heard you're an orphan, like me. I'm sorry for your parents... Too bad you don't even have a last name. 

-That's okay, I never met them after all... And you, what happened to your parents? 

-I don't know... Daddy never told me about them, he always says discovering our real parents when you know they are gone really hurt the orphan. I decided to ignore them. 

-I see, maybe I should ignore them too..." 

Epona finally arrived in the entrance of the forest. As usual, she refused to enter. Link became frustrated. "C'mon, Epona! Ignore how the EAD team programmed you and let enter in the forest together!" Link gently pats her and smiled. Happy, Epona obeyed and entered in the forest. 

The Kokiris were always outside, listening the adventures of that dwarf Filanio. Even Saria was in trance, like the others. His stories were so great. "Daddy!" a cry said. Filanio stopped the speech and and turned his head. He opened his eyes widely. "Ameda! But... How did you get there? You are supposed to stay home!" Ameda jumped on her father and kissed him on the head. Link watched them, and suddenly, he wished to have parents too even if he was an adult and if he had only adoptive parents. Mido got up and said: "Hey! There's too much of strangers in the forest! Link! Why did you bring her here? 

-This is our dwarf daughter, silly! Link answered. 

-But that girl doesn't look like a dwarf at all! She's so much bigger and... beautiful! 

-YOU, Filanio called Mido, NEVER TEASE MY RACE OF GOSHUNTER! We're beautiful too!" 

Link asked Filanio and Ameda to come in his tree house. He wanted to talk with them. "What about me?" Saria said. Link lowered his head. "It's an important discussion. Oh well... You can come too!" All the Kokiris said at the same time: "And what about me?" Link became red. "My house is a little small for everyone!" Link said in a shy and tiny voice. They all complained about him. Now Link wanted to hide somewhere, far from them. They all stared at him... Saria was laughing of that. 

When the two strangers entered in the house, they were surprised to see a big cow. "Mister Link? Ameda called. This cow is taking all the place in the room, plus it doesn't smell very good..." Link was in rage and shouted after her. "NEVER USE THE WORD "IT" TO CALL MY COW CHIBI! HE'S MY SECOND BEST FRIEND! AND NEVER SAY HE SMELLS BAD, CUZ I LIKE HIM!!!!" Saria pokes Link on his leg. "Calm down, Link! she said. How could they know that if it's their first time they see Chibi?" Link evilly closed his eyes. "All right, Ameda, I'm sorry!" Ameda was paralysed... Filanio and Saria laughed. 

"So the discussion? Filanio asked. 

-Yeah... Link said. I went to see Queen Zelda. She only told me to trust you, Mister Filanio. Now, can you feel those killer spirits? 

-Unfortunately, I can only feel them when I'm sleeping. 

-Okay, but if you find them, what will you do? Kill them? I thought spirits or souls are immortal... 

-You're right, kid! Spirits are immortal. I can't kill them! 

-So what will you do? Saria asked, repeating Link's phrase. 

-I will simply send them in their right place, the Beyond. With my golden scepter, I can do it! That's my duty as a Goshunter! That's why my race and I use this name, Goshunter. With the words Ghost and Hunter, mix them! 

-Your race is unoriginal, duh... Saria added. 

-Those two spirits are so strange and evil... That's why I want to capture them first before sending them in the Beyond. With my golden scepter, I can enslave them like that. But I'm too wise, I never did it! 

-How do they look like? Do they change form? 

-Hummm... I don't think they change form. But I know how they look like. One is a young adult, younger than yourself, Link (Readers, if you calculate, Link's age is 27). The other one is a child who with his appearance, he looks younger than any Kokiri. They really look alike, like brothers, possibly father and son. Be warned, they can possess people's body and they liked to stay invisible. Fortunately, they don't do it really often. I think they prefer to scary people before killing them." 

Saria was nervously trembling. She couldn't think of meeting an evil spirit. She strongly hugged his man Link and cried. "I'm scared, Link! We must do something before they come to us!" Link warmed up Saria and hugged her too. "We are scared too, Link said. Don't worry, we will stop them, I swear...." Filanio and Ameda patted on their shoulders. "You're right, kid!" Filanio said with a smile. 

****************************************

Ameda was happily jumping on the field just in front of a white house. She looked at herself and discovered her small childish size, but she ignored that fact. She laughed while catching a butterfly in her hand. That is a so magnificiant day, she thought. No cloud, only that big sun in the sky. The air was so cool, the wind was soft like it was dancing with her. She ran under a huge flower tree that was causing a beautiful rain of white petals. 

She decided to watch the tree and waited, but she didn't know why. She heard some step behind her. She turned and raised her head. She was seeing a grand man with a long and tough cape standing in the front of her, but she couldn't see how he looked like, because the great sun was behind him, making the great illusion of a shadow. The mysterious man slowly put his hand on Ameda's cheek and caressed it. The girl felt a deep affection for him and kissed his cold fingers. 

"Ameda! Wake up! Wake up!" a voice call. The teen girl opened her eyes, and saw a green fairy floating over her head. "What?" Ameda asked, tired. The fairy started glowing and turning around the girl. "Filanio is gone! He is gone! I saw him departing early this morning!" Ameda sighed and said: "Aww... Daddy, you'll never change... Why won't you let me go with you?" 

She then thought of that sunny day she had just seen. "That dream again... that wonderful dream..."


End file.
